The Truth About Kitty
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Someone is haunting the mansion. The X-Men don't know what to do, & they don't believe Kitty when she says she knows what's up. But with everyone affected, will even the Brotherhood remain safe? And what's Kitty's secret? R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Sweet Dreams

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone likes this as much as the others!  
  
NOTE: I am very busy, so don't rush me!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Bobby Drake, the Iceman, was sleeping soundly in his room at the Xavier Institute for higher learning. The cold of the room was perfect for him, as he felt comfortable in that kind of atmosphere. Others would have felt their spines chill at the nippy weather, but he rather liked it.  
  
Being asleep, he didn't notice when the latch on the window slowly started to open itself. He snored through the opening of the window itself, and the icy breeze that began circulating through the room. A tall, dark figure entered, approaching Bobby, who slept still.  
  
"Bobby," the figure called in an ethereal voice, like an angel. "Bobby..."  
  
Groaning, he rolled over, blinking awake with drowsy eyes. He was still half-asleep, under the figure's influence, and not likely to break it. He could tell it was some sort of woman, because of the curves, and a very sexy one at that.  
  
Smiling, she reached out and stroked his right cheek.  
  
"Bobby," she asked, "would you ever love me?"  
  
"Whatever, babe," he mumbled.  
  
Pleased, the woman morphed into a perfect replica of the person that Bobby had a secret crush on: Kitty Pryde, alias Shadowcat. Slipping off the nightgown she wore, the "woman" moved up against Bobby, lying on top of him.  
  
"Love me, Bobby," the woman said in Kitty's voice.  
  
Bobby, unable to resist in his state, did as told.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up as usual, except for Bobby. He was slower than usual, which mildly surprised the other mutants, although they quickly shrugged this off. Bobby had looked in the mirror and could swear he was a little paler than the day before, along with feeling tired and a bit weak, but otherwise fine.  
  
Managing to get downstairs, he heard Kitty talking to her family on the phone.  
  
"No, Mom, I'm fine. Lance is a nice kid. No, he didn't mean to almost kill us all that one time, I'm sure he's very sorry for it. Is Daddy yelling in the background, because I swear I can hear him? Who else is there?"  
  
"Your Aunt Virginia, for one, along with Aunt Carol," Terri Pryde answered. "Hold on, Virginia wants to talk to you."  
  
Terri handed over the phone to the other woman.  
  
"Kitty, how are things in Bayville?" asked the redhead. "I hear there's a boy you like!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Aunt Ginny, don't tease me like that!"  
  
"Sorry!" the other laughed. "But who is this Lance, and does he have a twin?"  
  
Kitty had to put her hand over the phone to keep the laughter from reaching it, she was laughing so hard. When she managed to talk again, she put the phone back to her ear.  
  
"How are things back home?"  
  
"Fine, except that your father and Aunt Carol keep burning the meatloaf."  
  
"Well, they never WERE any good at cooking," Kitty said pointedly.  
  
"You just keep yourself concerned with your place, and we'll keep concerned with ours," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay. Bye, I gotta go now," Kitty said.  
  
"See you."  
  
They hung up, and Kitty took a deep breath before she turned to see Bobby, gasping in surprise.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping on me?" she demanded.  
  
"No," he rasped out. "Just pausing to catch a breath."  
  
Kitty didn't really believe him, but then took a closer look at the boy. He seemed sick.  
  
"You need to see the Professor, with a complexion like that."  
  
Bobby let her take his arm and lead him to Xavier's study, where the older man was talking to Rahne, Jubilee, and Jamie about wrestling indoors. Xavier looked surprised by how pale Bobby was.  
  
"Professor, I think Bobby caught the flu or something," Kitty said.  
  
"How ARE you feeling, Mr. Drake?" Xavier asked, wheeling closer to examine his young charge.  
  
"Out of it, that's for sure," was the reply.  
  
"Do you feel up to getting examined by Hank?"  
  
"I guess so," Bobby said as he swayed slightly, steadied by Kitty.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I can't see it's the flu, Charles, because he is both sick and healthy at the same time," Hank said. "It is most perplexing."  
  
"Can you tell us anything about what is wrong with him, Hank?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Well, he isn't physically ill, but it could be something else."  
  
"Not physically ill?" Xavier repeated, stunned.  
  
"A bet A know what it is!" Rahne said. "It's the spirit sickness! The lad's been visited by ghosts!"  
  
The others looked at her. Until---  
  
"I bet it is!" Kitty said. "I read about how ghosts come and do weird stuff to you, and you get all weak and stuff, and it, like, can kill you!"  
  
As Rahne and Kitty began discussing the finer points of spirit sickness, everyone stopped staring at them and turned back to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby, what happened to you recently?" Hank asked.  
  
"I got in a staring contest with Roberto for the last orange," the boy replied hazily. He seemed to be getting steadily worse.  
  
"So THAT'S how I ran out of oranges for my orange juice," Logan growled.  
  
The others stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Hank asked.  
  
"I had this killer weird dream last night, about Kitty," Bobby answered with a weak grin.  
  
This caused the discussion between Kitty and Rahne to immediately cease, and the two girls looked over.  
  
"What happened in the dream?" Ororo asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Well, this total hot mama came to me in my sleep, said some stuff, turned into Kitty..." Here he trailed off.  
  
"And?" Xavier prompted.  
  
"We had sex," Bobby breathed, running the dream over again in his mind.  
  
The others stood there, frozen in shock at his answer. Heads turned to look at Kitty, who looked very displeased by Bobby's statement. Her skin was red, and she seemed both embarrassed and angry. Rahne, being the closest, held her back from harming the boy.  
  
"Charles, I have to say, this is the absolute weirdest thing ever to happen to us," Ororo said.  
  
"I agree," Hank put in.  
  
"Same here," Logan added. "Regular Bobby and Kitty is okay, but what he said, at their age? No chance. Something bad is up."  
  
"But what to do about it? I've never heard of any spirit sickness," Xavier said, puzzled.  
  
"A know what t'do!" Rahne said proudly. "Ye have t'stop the cause o' the sickness, before it strikes again!"  
  
"This is becoming very much like some cheesy horror flick you'd see on the Sci-Fi Channel," Hank said sourly.  
  
"Still, it explains everything," Ororo said. "And as that's the only good suggestion I've heard, why not?"  
  
"But who to keep post and make sure no more of this happens?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I'll do it," Logan volunteered. "Nothing gets by me."  
  
The others didn't dare doubt him.  
  
"Then that is settled," Xavier said. "Logan will patrol the Institute to make sure no more of this 'spirit sickness' takes place."  
  
The rest of the staff nodded.  
  
"Let's just hope this works, Charles," Ororo said gravelly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, how was it?  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Back For Seconds

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Back For Seconds  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
The rest of that day went pretty well, and evening was soon upon the X-Men. Kitty had spent most of the day talking to Rahne about spirit sickness and its cures, while the others either watched over Bobby or simply dreaded the coming night.  
  
As dark fell, Logan finished off his last beer and left his room to patrol the hallways. Xavier had told him not to damage whatever was causing all the trouble. In his personal opinion, Logan didn't really care if the cause of the problem was hurt or not. Hank had backed Xavier by saying that Bobby could be helped if the person responsible for this mess was brought in all right, since he or she might be less reluctant to help if they were unharmed.  
  
Logan decided to start with the ground level of the Institute and work his way up from there. If anyone WAS there, he would find him or her with his abilities.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scott was snoring loudly in his bed, having turned in early that night after a couple hours of watching over Iceman. Scott usually slept like the dead, and thanks to that, the woman's entrance went unnoticed.  
  
Dressed again in the pale violet nightgown, the woman slipped into Scott's room and padded over to his bed, watching him the entire time. She did not hide the small smirk on her face as she sat down on his bed next to him. Her features began to change even as he woke up from her tracing circles on his chest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Scott saw when he woke up was Jean, dressed in a revealing nightgown as she used an index finger to trace circles on his chest through his shirt.  
  
"Jean?" he mumbled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled. "I came to see you, Scott."  
  
This only confused Scott, so he asked another question.  
  
"Jean, why are you really here?"  
  
She actually giggled. "I don't really have to repeat myself, do I, Scott?"  
  
She leaned in to kiss him, and he fell out of bed trying to get away. Scrambling to his feet, he pointed at her.  
  
"You're not Jean, you're a fake. What are you doing here?"  
  
Much to his horror, "Jean" merely stood up, walking toward him with that creepy smile in place. Scott found himself unable to blast her, but couldn't figure out why. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and began leading him back to his bed. Scott realized he was totally unable to resist this copycat.  
  
"Scott, you're always so nice," she purred, making his skin crawl. "Why don't you be nice to me for a night?"  
  
She pulled him forward, and he was soon lying atop her. Again, there was that smile. But then he forgot about that as "Jean" slipped off her nightgown and he found himself liking what he saw...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Logan had finished his patrol of the ground floor, having very carefully searched every square inch of that part of the Institute, and headed up the stairs to the second level. Rubbing his neck as he ascended, he heard a faint series of strange noises coming from down the hall.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, he stealthily approached the hallway it was coming from. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it seemed like the end of the hall to his ears. Logan wasn't going to pop his claws just yet, though.  
  
Creeping closer to one of the doors, he realized it was Scott's room. Could the mysterious "cause" be in there? Logan couldn't figure out why, because Scott was the best kid around here. But maybe the cause was in there with Scott, doing something to him to make the boy like Bobby was now? Logan wasn't a genius, so he didn't try and guess the answers.  
  
Balling his fists, he popped his claws out, ready to see who was having fun with Scott.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Scott was passed out on the bed, having blown his load into the Jean Grey copycat. She smiled, satisfied immensely with his performance.  
  
'No wonder Rogue and Jean are attracted to him,' she thought as she dismounted the sleeping youth and began changing back into her regular form.  
  
Abruptly, from in the hallway, came the quiet sound of Wolverine's claws popping out. She managed not to gasp, and then she slowly started to smile, her features changing again...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Logan was just about to kick in Scott's door when it whipped open. He froze, completely shocked, as he stared at the face of the "mysterious cause."  
  
It was Ororo, completely nude, and with a warm smile on his face that he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Logan," she said huskily, making him blink in total confusion. "I wasn't expecting you to come see me, but I suppose I don't mind."  
  
Logan, though bewildered, noticed she was staring at him hungrily. He knew the meaning of the look, even if he had never seen it in her eyes before. She was LUSTING for him. Retracting his claws, he began to back away slowly.  
  
"Now, Storm, just stay calm," he began, but she stepped up to him and grabbed the front of his jacket.  
  
Ororo smiled at him, and he felt himself get goose bumps all over.  
  
"It's cold out in this hallway, Logan," she purred seductively. "Why don't we come inside and warm up?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next morning, things were getting weird. Logan and Scott groaned, rolling over in the same bed and rubbing their heads, trying to caress the hangover effect that they seemed to be sharing after their parties with Jean and Ororo.  
  
They looked at each other and stared for a second.  
  
In his room, Xavier was just getting dressed when he heard the alarmed screams of two men.  
  
'What on Earth?' he thought as he finished buttoning his shirt and climbed into his wheelchair. Getting out his of room, Xavier saw Ororo hurrying towards the students' rooms.  
  
"Ororo, what is happening?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Charles," she answered. "We had best take a look."  
  
He nodded, following her until they reached Scott's room.  
  
'What on Earth?' Xavier thought again, more puzzled than ever. He tried to look around the small crowd of young mutants that had gathered to see what was going on. "Excuse me, Kurt, but what is happening?"  
  
"It's really weird, Professor," Kurt replied. "Some of the kids are saying Logan and Scott were sleeping together."  
  
Xavier was utterly shocked by this. His eyes were as wide as his mouth was hanging open, and he forced himself to swiftly recover. He made his way through the crowd, and had Ororo close the door to Scott's room.  
  
In the bathroom, Scott and Logan were both throwing up as though they were in a contest. Xavier waited until they were done and had staggered back into the bedroom before speaking.  
  
"Whatever you two did, I need to know about it," he said stiffly. He had noticed they both looked and moved the same as Bobby had after his "dream" about Kitty. Could there be a connection?  
  
"It was a person that looked just like Jean, Professor," Scott wheezed out. "She forced me to sleep with her."  
  
Xavier slowly nodded and looked to Logan. "And you?"  
  
Logan immediately stabbed an accusing finger at Ororo.  
  
"It's all her fault!" he said. "She lured me in here with her feminine wiles!"  
  
Xavier was stunned to hear this, but Ororo looked even more so.  
  
"Logan, are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"It was her!" Logan snapped. "She was using me! It's her, Chuck, I know it is! She tricked me through sex!"  
  
The whole time he was ranting, he kept his accusing finger aimed at Ororo.  
  
Xavier stepped in while he still could. "Logan, whoever is behind this odd series of illnesses is obviously a master of disguise. She could have changed into someone else and---" He broke off as he realized what he was saying.  
  
"Mystique!" Ororo gasped. "I wouldn't put it past her to manipulate people like this."  
  
"Are you sure?" Xavier said. "We would have detected her coming into the Institute."  
  
"That woman knows how to get away with a great many things, Charles," Ororo said firmly.  
  
Xavier nodded, and turned to Scott and Logan. "Get yourselves down to the infirmary and have Hank examine you. If I am not much mistaken, your symptoms are exactly like Bobby's."  
  
After seeing the nods, Xavier and Ororo left the room and headed back to his study. He needed to mull over these new events. At least they now had some idea of what was happening.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jean, Kurt, Evan, and Rogue were sitting in the living room, watching TV, when Kitty came racing over to them. She took a moment to regain her breath before she began speaking.  
  
"Guys, I need to tell you something really important!" she said between gasps for breath.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked, worried. "Is it about these weird happenings?"  
  
Kitty nodded fervently.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Rogue asked, not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
"I think I know how to find out who's behind everything!" Kitty said, with a smile.  
  
The others were stunned.  
  
"But how?" Evan asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, even the Professor has no idea how to do anything about this," Jean said.  
  
Kitty looked away for a second.  
  
"I can't tell you guys how I know!" she responded. "It's a secret!"  
  
"Come on, Kitty!" Kurt pleaded. "You can trust us!"  
  
She shook her head. "Not here I can't. Listen, after school tomorrow, meet me in the outside cafeteria. I can show you everything there."  
  
Without another word, she rushed off upstairs, leaving her friends staring.  
  
"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Jean asked.  
  
"Let's hope so," Rogue said. "I hate to imagine what happens if every guy here goes out of commission."  
  
"Especially if Lance is one of those guys," Kurt said.  
  
"Or you," Evan added.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Getting somewhere, isn't it?  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Magic

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Magic  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
The young superheroes went to school the next day, but there was a little more than the usual this time: Not only were they thinking about the very strange attacks on the mansion as of lately, but Kitty's statement about her knowing the culprit made wheels turn in the X-Men's heads.  
  
Jean, being the telepath that she was, had a natural inclination to poke around inside Kitty's head for the answers to the X-Men's riddles. But she couldn't do that: Not only was the act against her ethics, it was also against Xavier's ethics, and he would not take kindly to it.  
  
Scot wanted to ask Kitty flat out, but already knew she would keep her mouth shut until she decided to open it. He had an urge to find answers immediately, but the phantom mutant's secret-keeping policy went against his grain.  
  
Rogue was puzzled as to why her best friend and roommate would not say a word to her about the attacker's identity. They had been together for a long while now, and Kitty had been more than open about any number of things, but she hadn't whispered so much as one syllable to the Gothic mutant.  
  
Evan and Kurt were mystified as to Kitty's reluctance to talk. Kurt was hurt that the girl he secretly had a heart for was not speaking to the Professor and helping to end the Institute's weird happenings. Evan, who didn't really love Kitty at all, just wanted the answer to the question.  
  
School was slow and boring, and the heroes found themselves steadily going insane while they waited for lunch, the time they had designated together, when they would demand an answer from Kitty. The classes droned on endlessly, it seemed, though.  
  
Eventually, lunch did come, and the heroes couldn't be gladder. They grabbed their food and went to the outside eating area, looking for their phantasmal friend.  
  
"There she is," Kurt said, pointing to Kitty.  
  
The girl was sitting at the Brotherhood's table, happily chatting away with Lance, who, upon catching the X-Men staring, flipped them off casually.  
  
Evan started forward. "Oh, he's gonna pay for that!"  
  
Scott, though, had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Evan's collar and pulled the kid back.  
  
"We don't have time for that," he said sharply. "If Kitty wants to let more bad things happen, then it's her fault. Besides, she'll tell us when she's ready."  
  
"Let's hope so," Jean said. "These weird events are really starting to unnerve me."  
  
"You and me both," Rogue grunted. "Kitty should have said something more than what she did."  
  
"Snob," Evan said, earning him a slap upside the head from Rogue.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Scott said. "The guys recovered quickly enough from that 'spirit sickness' that Kitty and Rahne keep talking about, and Kitty's got a secret to tell us."  
  
"Scott's right," Jean agreed. "Kitty's either talking to us, or the Professor. Either way, she has to tell."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
At school's end, the X-Men waited at the outside lunch area for Kitty. Evan had to go to the bathroom, owing that he had too many drinks during lunch.  
  
"Guys, is that Kitty?" Jean asked, pointing.  
  
The others looked and saw a figure approaching. She was dressed in classic witches' robes, complete with the pointy hat. When she got over to them, Kitty was grinning broadly.  
  
"I told you to wait here, and look what you get!" she said brightly.  
  
"A Devil worshipper?" Evan asked.  
  
Kitty gave him a death glare. "No! I'm a witch!"  
  
"So you ARE a Devil worshipper," Evan nodded.  
  
Everyone glared darkly at him.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I don't think that's what Kitty means, Evan," Scott said. "She means more like magic, right?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "Right. Like I said, I'm a witch, so I can use magic."  
  
"What magic, Kitty?" Rogue asked. "And how come you've never used it before?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurt put in. "You could have aced those tests."  
  
Kitty drew herself up. "I am above such petty things as cheating. And as for the other question, I never used magic openly before because I never really needed to. It's one of those last-resort things that you don't use until everything else is done with."  
  
"Prove you're a witch," Evan said. "Turn me into a frog or something."  
  
"Kiss Todd and you will be," Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty, you do need to convince us, you know?" Jean asked. "Otherwise, why should we believe you?"  
  
"Fine!" Kitty huffed, indignant. She took off her hat and ran one hand through her hair, which turned it as red as Jean's. The others stared in total amazement. "That enough?"  
  
"I'd say so," Kurt said. "But why didn't you just tell us earlier?"  
  
"Because there wasn't any reason to," Kitty said simply.  
  
"Still, as long as we're here, why don't you tell us what you need to say about these attacks, Kitty?" Scott asked.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Like I said already, I'm a witch and can use magic, so I can find out who's behind everything."  
  
The others wore various shocked expressions.  
  
"I thought you said you knew who it was?" Evan said.  
  
"I did, but I lied to get you to believe me and help me with really finding them," Kitty confessed.  
  
"We should get done whatever we need to do, guys, before someone comes along and starts a rumor," Jean suggested.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Scott blushed. "Let's get it started."  
  
Kitty sighed in relief and pulled out a thick leather-bound book, about to open it when a horn blared from somewhere.  
  
"What's that?" Scott asked he scanned around for a spy.  
  
Kitty slapped her forehead. "I forgot that Lance was picking me up later for a date! I'm so sorry, guys!"  
  
The X-Men gave a collective groan. They had been so close to finding out the identity of the attacker, and Kitty's love life had to ruin their normal lives---again!  
  
"Can't you just tell him another time or something?" Jean asked.  
  
Kitty puffed up like the fish of the same name. "No!" she snapped. "It's Lance! How do you think he would feel if I told him to buzz off?"  
  
"Relieved, I'm guessing," Evan whispered to Kurt.  
  
"Fine, we'll wait until some other time," Scott gave.  
  
Kitty dashed off for her boyfriend's jeep, leaving a disappointed group of superheroes behind. Shaking their heads, the X-Men returned to the horrors of the Institute.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that wasn't too bad!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	4. The Fuzzy Dude

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Fuzzy Dude  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"So," Lance asked, "what were you and the other X-Geeks up to?"  
  
"Oh, just the usual X-Geek stuff," Kitty lied. She had barely managed to change into civilian clothes before meeting Lance for the date. "Why?"  
  
"Because I find it pretty suspicious that my girl wants to be picked up at the school instead of letting me cheese off the X-Geeks by picking you up at the Institute."  
  
Kitty made a face. "Lance, come on. Making the others mad isn't really smart, especially with all the creepy stuff that's been happening lately."  
  
Lance looked at her. "What creepy stuff?"  
  
"No, forget I said anything, because I wasn't really supposed to tell you."  
  
"Kitty, come on," Lance urged. "I have a right to worry about you, you know."  
  
"I know, but this is really secret stuff."  
  
"Kitty," Lance tried yet again.  
  
"Okay, okay!" she gave. "The Institute's been under attack lately."  
  
Lance raised his eyebrows. "How?"  
  
"This mysterious person who can change her shape has been going around and sleeping with all the guys. So far she's nailed Scott, Bobby, and Logan. And she even disguised herself as me to have sex with Bobby!"  
  
Lance had to keep from losing his head around Kitty. She was half the world to him, the other half being his desire to beat the X-Men at something, including getting the girl. After a moment of forcing his rage back down, he began talking to Kitty again, who eyed him warily.  
  
"Are you certain that it was some imposter, because if it WAS you, I'll--- "  
  
"Lance, please!" Kitty begged. She knew he could be scary sometimes, but this was a whole new level.  
  
"All right, but if one more person sleeps with your evil twin, then I'm going to lose it," Lance warned darkly, making Kitty shudder.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kitty arrived home late that night, heading straight for her room. She had managed to get Lance into a good mood by kissing him again, but he still seemed to be inwardly enraged at the mere thought of losing even Kitty's reputation.  
  
She trudged up the stairs and to her room, throwing off her clothes and making sure not to wake Rogue, who was sleeping soundly. Kitty sighed heavily. Being a mutant was hard enough, but being a plain old girl was just as tough on a soul.  
  
Kitty slid under her covers and closed her eyes.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kurt was listening to his Stone Zephyrs CD when she came to him. He heard, amazingly, a knock on his door, and turned off his CD player, opening the portal to find Kitty standing there.  
  
"Kitty, what is it?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Something about his crush didn't seem right: She was dressed in her usual sleepwear, but she stood like a lusting girl.  
  
"Hi, Kurt," she breathed, not taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"Kitty, are you drunk?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Kitty, what are you doing here?" he practically demanded.  
  
Kitty gently grabbed his shirtfront and pulled them closer together. "I came to see you, silly."  
  
Kurt's eyes went wide as he realized what he should have right off the bat: That this person in front of him was the mysterious copycat that had been plaguing the X-Men for some time now.  
  
Quickly, he tried to back up, but his legs wouldn't move that direction. Instead, he watched like a statue as "Kitty" wrapped her arms around his waist, her eyes glowing with unnatural light.  
  
"Kurt, who do you secretly love?" she asked.  
  
"You," he answered. He couldn't resist her, although he did everything he could to do so.  
  
"And who do you love right now?"  
  
He answered the same.  
  
"And who do you want to fuck right now?"  
  
The same answer.  
  
Kitty smiled widely, her eyes gleaming malevolently, and she pushed Kurt down onto his bed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The following morning, Kitty woke up and got dressed, praying things would be all right. There were still plenty of guys left untouched at the Institute, so the mysterious woman could have struck again last night.  
  
Going down the stairs, she met Rogue, who was hurriedly combing her hair into place.  
  
"Like, what's up, Rogue?" Kitty asked cheerily.  
  
"Kurt!" Rogue said. "He's been nailed by that slut!"  
  
"What?" Kitty gasped. Kurt and that mysterious woman went at it last night? This was going to be very bad.  
  
Following her friend, Kitty and Rogue found Ororo, who was heading to the Professor's study.  
  
"Ororo, like, what happened last night?" Kitty asked as she tried to catch a breath.  
  
"Yeah, everyone says Kurt got nailed!" Rogue added.  
  
Ororo had a very solemn look on her face as she spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid, children, that the rumors are true. Our resident ghost has manipulated poor Kurt into committing sexual intercourse with her, and he needs to recover. He is down with Hank in the infirmary, so you may go see him."  
  
The two girls thanked Ororo and Rogue raced downstairs while Kitty merely phased through the floors until she reached her destination. She knew that Kurt had a crush on her since they met, but she had been praying that the woman would not use that against him.  
  
Rogue arrived a moment later, looking exhausted from running but still concerned for her brother's health.  
  
"How is he?" she asked Kitty.  
  
"I didn't check," the other girl replies quietly. "Just seeing him like this is killing me too."  
  
Rogue nodded and entered the room, talking with Hank about her brother's condition. Apparently, he was recovering quickly from what had happened. Rogue thanked him and went back outside, noticing Kitty hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"Kitty?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"I just can't believe Kurt, of all the nice people, got screwed like this," Kitty whispered.  
  
"I'll leave you alone," Rogue said, heading back to her room to think some things over.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Kitty, come on, what's with you today?" Lance asked, peering closely at his sweetheart.  
  
"Nothing," she lied.  
  
Lance, though, didn't believe her. "Kitty, what's really wrong with you?"  
  
Knowing he would only press her until she gave in, she told him the truth.  
  
"Kurt was visited by the ghost slut last night and had sex with me."  
  
Lance went from white to red in a matter of seconds. He jumped out of his seat, shaking a clenched fist in the air and making the ground shake as he yelled at the top of his lungs, sounding for all the world like an enraged god.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rogue and Jean were on the balcony of Kurt's room, staring out into the sunset, when they heard the furious roar.  
  
"I AM GOING TO POUND THAT FUZZY BLUE ELF INTO A FUZZY BLUE PANCAKE!"  
  
The roar made them jump, and it echoed into the distance like thunder. When it was gone, they looked at each other.  
  
"What the heck was THAT?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sounded like Lance's response to Kurt's visitor," Jean said. "Let's just hope he doesn't make good on the promise."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was okay!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	5. The Gathering

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait (My computer crashed, and I got a new e-mail address!)  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: The Gathering  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
It was night at the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, and Pietro Maximoff found himself playing solitaire at superhuman speeds. He was getting bored, waiting for progress on this "evil sexy woman" problem the X- Geeks were facing. Lance had told the gang everything, having gotten the info from Kitty. Personally, the speedster thought that his enemies were just getting too weird for words, making up crazy crap like this. Honestly, a mysterious woman sleeping with X-Geeks left and run? Maybe, if that woman was a hooker.  
  
Pietro had considered telling Magneto, but not just yet. He'd let things heat up some more, and would hopefully be able to milk matters for all they were worth. The boss would be glad that so much had gone on under his nose without him knowing, and see his son as an ambitious and very intelligent young man, a real leader. If Pietro was lucky, Magneto would hand leadership of the Brotherhood over to him, and put Mystique in place. It wasn't that Pietro didn't think she sucked as field leader, he just thought she was far too vicious, what with her threatening the boys all the damned time. A real leader inspired his underlings, not threatened them.  
  
It must have been his fortieth game when he heard a knock on his door. Too busy to be bothered with getting up from his game, he called over his shoulder. "What?"  
  
But there wasn't an answer. So, as was his normal routine, Pietro didn't bother to press matters about who was visiting him at this particular hour.  
  
'Speaking of hours...' he thought, glancing at the clock. It was 12:38. He should have hit the sack at least a couple of hours ago, but his brain had been running overtime, which always kept him up much later than he preferred. After all, no rest meant no beating the X-Geeks.  
  
The knock came again, and Pietro was starting to become annoyed. Some people were just plain jerks.  
  
Whirling, he snapped loudly, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Oh Petey..."  
  
Pietro froze, his heart seeming to do the same. Unless Mystique was playing Miss Bitch again and had used her morphing powers, that could only be one person. Getting up, Pietro slowly moved to the door, praying it was someone else. He could have sworn that the Brotherhood had lost this one member for a long time, if not forever. But when he opened the door, there she was, and dressed to kill.  
  
"Hey, Speedy," Tabitha breathed huskily, looking Pietro up and down. "I was hoping to stop by the old joint and see some old pals. Know where I can find your little friends, Josh, Ted, and Bob?"  
  
Pietro's jaw dropped, and he looked like some kind of an idiot standing there when a beautiful girl was practically begging to do him. Damn, he would so like to see Lance get this from Kitty!  
  
Not waiting another moment for a response, Tabitha grinned broadly as she gently pushed him back into his room, Pietro tripped backwards onto his own bed, lying on his back and staring at the girl. He had always known Tabitha to be something of a psychopath, but she had never been like this before! Dressed in a pale purple nightgown, she stalked to him and dropped onto her hands and knees as she crawled onto the bed, keeping on top of him. Pietro couldn't do anything but stare in total puzzlement.  
  
"You know, Speedy, I always thought you were kinda cute," she whispered.  
  
That was the last thing Pietro knew before he was overtaken.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, the Brotherhood found a very unusual surprise: Pietro was hanging halfway off his bed, a huge smile on his face even though he was still asleep. His bed was nothing more than a mattress covered in tangled sheets, which had been coated with a slick layer of something.  
  
"Oh man!" Todd gasped, looking around the speedster's room. "No way that weirdo lady got Pietro, man!"  
  
"Guys, you think we should ask the X-Geeks for help?" Fred asked, also surveying the room. "And what is that stuff all over his sheets?"  
  
"You honestly can't imagine?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh!" they both said, realizing what the syrupy material was.  
  
Lance's stomach turned. He really didn't like these latest events. He could handle fighting rival mutants, but he didn't fancy cleaning up this mess.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier was reading some texts, looking for a clue, when Ororo knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in, Ororo," he called.  
  
She entered, and he could immediately sense her dark mood. It wasn't anger, but more like dread or even fear. Obviously, something significant had happened lately.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kitty just got off the phone with Lance, Professor. He says that whatever is causing us trouble has now moved to the Brotherhood's home. Quicksilver was found by the other boys there, and had been involved with whoever is doing this to us."  
  
Xavier grimaced. He hated causing other people pain, hence his constant apologizing for so many small things all the time. To Xavier, hurting others was an atrocity. He would not abide it, and would never practice it. He always did what he could diplomatically before using force.  
  
"Are they taking care of him, or did the Brotherhood request help?"  
  
"They are bringing him over, as they feel we know more about this. Of course, being the first so many victims, we do know more than the Brotherhood does."  
  
Xavier sighed heavily. "I honestly do not know if I can handle this much longer, Ororo. It seems every chance we have to stop this only ends in failure. I suppose I'm just vulnerable to this sexual mayhem, and it's rather obvious as to why. How come someone be so twisted as to do such things to children?"  
  
Ororo shook her head. "I cannot say, Charles."  
  
She left him then, and Xavier brooded darkly for a long time before exiting his study.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Lance was talking with Kitty in the living room, discussing the recent events. He had asked as to Pietro's chances of survival, and was relieved to find his friend would be fine after a while. The effects of the attack wore off shortly, leaving the victim slightly disoriented and drained, but otherwise perfectly fine.  
  
"That's good news," he said. "What are you guys doing to keep this recurring bad dream away?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "Not much, because everything we use doesn't work. It's like this is a real nightmare, and a whole gang of powerful mutants can't stop it because we have no idea what it is!"  
  
"Hey, don't get so angry!" Lance cautioned her. "Have no fear, Lance is here!"  
  
Despite her darkening attitude, Kitty couldn't stop a giggle. "Lance, come on. I don't recall that ever working on anyone."  
  
"No, but when it does..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Logan had been sitting in his room for a few hours already. He had requested that nobody disturb him, and not a single student dared. The reason he asked for solitude was to consider any leads the X-Men might have on this rampaging harlot.  
  
Because he was a mutant with animal senses, Logan could identify someone solely by scent. Having met this "woman," he had hers. But something had bugged him ever since that one night. He knew for a fact that no two people smelled the same, but there was something about the woman's scent that was incredibly close to that of one particular X-Man...  
  
Scowling, Logan took another mouthful of his beer. He hated to think that one of his fellow heroes was involved, or responsible for, this nightmare, but if that was the case, then so be it. He couldn't change reality, and frankly didn't really want to. That kind of power was best left untouched by mortal hands.  
  
'Speaking of mortals...'  
  
Logan stood up, downing the last of his beer and leaving his room. He needed to see Xavier, to tell the telepath about the whole scent situation. It might lead to solving the whole case, and Bayville needed this problem solved before it got out of control.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
SLAM!  
  
Scott jumped slightly, surprised by the volume of the door's shutting. He got up, determined to see what was going on. He poked his head out into the hallway just in time to see Lance vanish down the stairs, obviously leaving from the way he carried himself. He did so with an air of frustration.  
  
As Scott was about to yell some advice on using self-restraint to the other boy, Jean came up the stairs, headed right for Scott. The X-Men's field leader said something different that what he would have yelled.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, Kitty's going out with some friends from afar tonight and Lance isn't allowed to go with her. He got all mad and stormed out of here."  
  
Scott frowned. "He got all worked up over not being able to be around her for one night? That's a little stupid."  
  
Jean smiled patiently. "Scott, he and Kitty have worked very hard to get a good relationship going. With these attacks, he's developed something of an overprotective big brother complex. Can you blame him?"  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look, I need help choosing matching colors."  
  
Jean cocked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I can't see anything except in red, remember?" he grinned.  
  
Jean laughed lightly, helping Scott out.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Man, remind me again why we're following Kitty?" Evan asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Because I said so, Porcupine," Logan growled. "Now shut yer trap!"  
  
Evan did as told, though reluctantly. Logan had talked Xavier into letting the feral mutant take several of the X-Men with him while he followed Kitty around. Apparently, he was operating on a hunch that the mystery woman and Kitty were somehow connected, but Logan and the others had no idea how or why. Along with Logan and Evan were Ray, Jubilee, and Roberto. Logan had declined any further backup, insisting that the mansion would still need defenses from whatever was targeting the mutants.  
  
So far, the heroes had tracked Kitty and a couple of other valley girls to a private club on the other side of Bayville. The place was designed in old Victorian style, and had that ritzy impression on the young mutants. Each kid wanted to know what was inside, but had to wait until Logan gave the order to enter.  
  
"What do you pinheads think you're doing?"  
  
Heads whipped around, the X-Men finding themselves staring at Lance Alvers. He didn't appear very happy at the moment, either.  
  
Deciding to take charge of the situation, especially before some hothead boy messed things up, Jubilee spoke up.  
  
"We are following a lead about our mutual problem," she told Lance. "Wolverine thinks our tormentor has a link to Kitty, and we followed her here just in case."  
  
"And what about you, Avalanche?" Evan demanded, completely ruining Jubilee's delicate work. "Why are you following us?"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes. "Why would I want to follow a bunch of self- righteous idiots? I was following Kitty when I saw you jerks."  
  
"Why are you following Kitty, though?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Gee, maybe because she's my girlfriend?" Lance snapped.  
  
"Boys, please!" Jubilee said. "We don't need to be causing trouble amongst ourselves. What we need to do is keep an eye on Kitty."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Lance asked rhetorically.  
  
"Logan, can we please go back to spying on our teammate?" Ray asked, finally speaking.  
  
"As long as you kids don't go at each others' throats," Logan warned. "Come on; it's time we saw what Half-Pint's doing in there."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The gang, led by the fearless Logan, slipped into the club unnoticed thanks to Logan's skills. The place was practically littered with expensive antiques, and Lance was tempted to go shopping, if only to get the Brotherhood some money. After all, he and the boys were having financial trouble, and had always experienced it.  
  
"This way," Logan said, leading them around a corner.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Lance asked.  
  
"Using the nose and my instincts, and I don't see yours doing any better," Logan replied, causing Lance to glare at the back of the X-Man's head.  
  
It seemed to take quite a while, but Logan eventually lead the others to a part of the club that overlooked a lower floor, giving them all a chance to observe a large crowd of girls and women talking at a long dinner table that obviously seated many. On the table were numerous dishes, and the young mutants hoped the food tasted better than it smelled.  
  
Logan, though, wasn't thinking about the taste. He knew full well what those girls were eating, although he didn't have any idea as to why Kitty was into something so horrible.  
  
"Look, there she is! Jubilee whispered, pointing Kitty out.  
  
Down below, Kitty was interacting animatedly with her fellow females, obviously enjoying the occasion a great deal. She ate some of the food while she talked, which made the young heroes raise their eyebrows. Who in his or her right mind would so much as touch something that smelled so awful?  
  
"Logan, what do we do now?" Evan asked.  
  
"Get back to the mansion, that's what," was the gruff reply.  
  
The others blinked.  
  
"But why?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Because that ain't normal meat down there, kids," Logan said gravely.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lance asked impatiently.  
  
"It's human meat," Logan answered darkly.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR: God, I hope that was good. This should all be explained later.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Lies

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO Miss Behaving: You will have to wait and see what Kitty is, but believe me that it is completely incredible!  
  
TO Rageful Jewel: Sorry, but I do not intend to sequel OR prequel the Rogue story. I might, however, revise the ending into something more dramatic.  
  
TO Cheeky_bear007: Kid, I am a Goth, and thus am in favor of dark things/darkness, which include "doomed heroines." Since this fic is a Gothic romance, Kitty must be flawed somehow.  
  
TO ALL: Please check out my Brave New World fic, and the others!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Lies  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Quietly as they could, saying nothing, the X-Men and lone Brotherhood member left the private club. Each had his or her own thoughts about spotting Kitty, easily the softest and nicest of the X-Men, consuming human flesh. But they kept their thoughts to themselves as they hastily made for home.  
  
Once they were outside, Logan led the group down some shortcuts, attempting to reach the Institute before Kitty did. If she managed to convince the others that what the tailing X-Men and Lance saw, any credibility could be lost.  
  
Lance was slowest in getting back. He seemed to be staring off into another world, and who could blame him? He had just seen his beloved girlfriend chowing down on dressed-up human remains. Anyone who went through that was bound to be a little disturbed afterwards.  
  
Scowling, Evan grabbed the rock-tumbler and pulled him along as best he could. He had just witnessed a teammate and friend doing some extremely freaky stuff, which bordered on hoodoo, the evil form of voodoo. Evan didn't know a whole lot about black magic or the occult, but Kitty wolfing human meat had to stand for some very unusual and possibly supernatural crap.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Logan didn't like this in the least. He'd always had a special place for Kitty in his heart, even before she and Kurt helped him regain control when the Weapon X program had tried to enslave him. She had always been the "valley girl," sometimes popping her own set of claws, but mostly playing with kid gloves.  
  
Now, though, everything was different. There was no mistaking the "food" that Kitty and her companions down there where eating. Long before he had ever become an X-Man, Logan had lived a questionable past, and had found more than his fair share of corpses. Some of them were even there because of him. But he never killed if he could help it. Despite all the nasty things he was, a killer was not among them.  
  
But Kitty, was she a killer? Did she play a part in the death of whomever she was eating? Did she pick that person out, or make them vulnerable to murder? Had she prepared the cadaver in the club's kitchens?  
  
Important though these questions were, several others stood out among them as far more important: Did her parents know? Were they involved? Who were the other females, and what roles did they play?  
  
And, last but not least: Why hasn't Kitty shown any signs of this at the Institute?  
  
Scowling, his brow furrowed, he hastened his pace.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray had never really gotten to know Kitty. From all that he could say, she was a great person, if a ditzy valley girl. Bobby once talked to him about Kitty, before and after Iceman had hit on her, but nothing even remotely like this had cropped up in the conversations. Not even Evan, who had to be the biggest loose cannon the X-Men ever had---save for Tabitha, of course---had spoken of this kind of stuff!  
  
It made Ray's skin crawl that he had actually seen a single person, let alone his fellow X-Man, eat human flesh. That sort of stuff was usually in movies or stories, not in ordinary places like Bayville. If this were a movie, sure, he'd be okay with everything.  
  
But this wasn't a movie: This was as real as real gets, and Ray knew it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Roberto kept getting chills down his spine while they all walked back to the Institute. He didn't know about the Americans, but this sort of stuff virtually never happened in Brazil. He had never once heard of a person being eaten in his hometown, let alone actually seen the act.  
  
Now that he had, thought, nausea came to the stomach and soul while questions came in his head. He had no answers, and could only guess at them. Whatever was up with Kitty was not his department, and he did not want it to be.  
  
Abruptly, he recalled the series of unsettling attacks on the X-Men. Logan had wanted to follow Kitty because he thought she might lead him to some answers. He had also mentioned a possible connection, in whatever way, between Kitty and the woman.  
  
Could that be it? Roberto wondered. Did Kitty have ties to whoever was sexually manipulating the X-Men? As disgusting as it sounded, it might be possible. Roberto was no expert, and had no desire to be in a situation such as this one. Whatever Kitty's problems were, he wasn't the one to solve it.  
  
After all, he was a mutant, not an anti-cannibalism specialist.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Jubilee felt like throwing up every meal she had eaten for the past week. She could have shrugged off the smell of cooked people, if only she hadn't been told what kind of food Kitty was eating.  
  
'Eating other humans? Gross! We might be mutants, but we're still people.'  
  
Jubilee knew enough about cannibalism to know that she didn't want any part in it. She had always disdained on those who ate their fellow humans. It was more than just sick, it was practically immoral. Even cremation was more merciful to the body of the deceased as opposed to devouring it. Besides, how could anyone possibly eat someone's dead body? The brain, heart, and all the rest were just too yucky for Jubilee's tastes.  
  
"Come on," Logan's voice said, breaking into her morbid musings. "We're here."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
When Kitty got back to the Institute, she was a little nervous. For one thing, all the lights were out, giving her the impression that the place was no longer inhabited. Second, there was a chill in the air, and she hoped it wasn't aimed for her in particular. Third, at this hour at night, the looming mansion looked like a giant black crypt. The whole scene gave off an ominous feel, which radiated out in heavy, pulsing waves. The phasing mutant shuddered.  
  
Kitty was just about to open the door and let herself in when someone did it for her. She normally would have flashed a thankful smile, but the look on Ororo's face killed any positive emotions she might have expressed.  
  
"Kitty, please follow me," the weather witch said without a trace of emotion. "We would like to speak with you."  
  
Kitty blinked. What was going on? "Okay, I guess."  
  
Ororo led her to Xavier's study, where several others were waiting for her. Lance, Logan, Jubilee, Ray, Evan, Roberto, Jean and the Professor were all seated and grim-faced. Ororo left, closing the doors behind Kitty when the girl had entered. The fire was the only source of illumination, casting an orange light onto everyone's faces and creating shadowed sections of the visages. Kitty shivered slightly just from that alone. Everything seemed to Gothic and dark, practically sinister.  
  
"Please, sit down, Kitty," Xavier said. "We have much to discuss about the events of late."  
  
Unsure of what was happening, the girl did as told, and Jean was the only one not sitting, opting instead to stand at Xavier's side. The Professor took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"Kitty, I know this will come as more than simply a shock to you, but I allowed Logan to take some of the others here and follow you around the city tonight."  
  
Kitty's jaw dropped slightly. She had been followed by people she thought of as friends? What did she ever do to deserve that?  
  
"Logan told me that he discovered a possible connection between one of the X-Men and whatever mysterious force is affecting us. Because he believed you to have some sort of link to our assailant, he took everyone present save for Jean and trailed you to that private club you were feasting at. After realizing what your meal was, he and others promptly left."  
  
The whole time Xavier had been talking, Kitty had been sitting in shocked silence. At first, being followed had felt like a stunning betrayal of friendship and trust. Now, it felt more like an inexcusable suspicion of Kitty herself. She had never hurt anyone here, save for Rogue, but that was when they weren't teammates.  
  
"Why?" she asked, anger slowly kindling. "What have I ever done to allow you to treat me like some kind of suspect?"  
  
"Kitty, I didn't say that---" Xavier began, but she cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to! Everything I've ever worked for to fit in here, and you jerks go and practically accuse me of being responsible for all the horrible stuff that's happened to the others? How dare you?" she demanded.  
  
"Kitty, calm down," Jean tried to advise, but failed.  
  
Kitty rounded on the redhead. "Shove it, Jean," she said coldly. "All you care about is yourself. Why else would you be going out with a bastard like Duncan Mathews? Scott may be a total pinhead sometimes, but he's better than a loser like the school's jock bully!"  
  
Lance shifted slightly, becoming uncomfortable from the whole thing. He had managed to somewhat get over Kitty's alleged cannibalism, but now she was showing a temper as fiery as Mystique's.  
  
"Kitty, could you just tell us what went on at that so-called feast?" he asked, as calmly as possible. Just thinking about that again made his want to hurl.  
  
When Kitty turned a blazing pair of eyes at him, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"And what about you, Lance Alvers?" she snapped. "Wanted to get the 411 on Bayville's local ditzy valley girl? Is that all I am to you, just some stupid girl to be manipulated just because I'm not the brightest of the bunch?"  
  
"No, Kitty, of course not---"  
  
"Then why you too, huh?" she demanded, starting to cry. Lance and the others could see the edges of her eyes becoming wet. "After all the effort I put into a working relationship between us, you go and spy on me? What's wrong with you? Am I not good enough for the High and Mighty Lance Alvers? Is my ponytail not bouncy enough, are my breasts not plump enough? What does it take, huh?"  
  
"Look, Half-Pint, it was my idea," Logan started.  
  
"And you!" Kitty snarled, turning on Logan. "I bet you think everyone is lower than you, isn't that right? That's why you come up with all those stupid nicknames that others could give a rat's ass about: You're too busy and too great to bother remembering people by their names! Or is it just because you don't know who you really are?"  
  
She was really upset now. Lance wanted to suddenly take all the blame, to do something to defend the love of his life. Fifteen minutes ago, he felt like she was some sort of weirdo, eating other people, but now he felt like she was his goddess, and that she deserved anything and everything.  
  
'What's going on in my head?' he wondered. 'I never act like that. Something's not right.'  
  
Kitty, standing there, hurt and needing a real friend...  
  
'Have to support Kitty...Goddess...I am innocent...'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Standing next to the Professor, Jean observed the whole discussion. Kitty's words stung with the bitter truth, a truth that Jean would almost never admit to anyone: That she, Jean Grey, manipulated people to get what she wanted sometimes. Popularity was crucial for her, had always been, and being tight with a "local hero" like Duncan Mathews was a good way to become popular.  
  
Watching, Jean couldn't help but felt the least bit sorry for Kitty: The girl was being accused by her friends and teammates, and ever her own boyfriend.  
  
'And speaking of Lance...' Jean thought, glancing at the single Brotherhood boy.  
  
Lance was standing there, looking slightly different. Jean raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him. His clothes were fine, and other than his girlfriend, things weren't particularly terrible---  
  
Jean looked suddenly to Kitty, who was standing, sobbing uncontrollably from the talk. She was glaring at each of the others in turn, and Jean noticed a strange, unnatural glint to the girl's eyes. With the fire's spooky lighting of the study, it could just be a reflection, but what happened next made Jean discard that possibility.  
  
"That's enough," Lance said.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Alvers?" Xavier said, surprised by the boy's sudden statement.  
  
"Look at her," Lance said, indicating Kitty. "I don't know how you guys could do this to her, but it sure isn't going to go on any longer."  
  
"Hey, man," Evan growled, "you saw what happened as much as we did---"  
  
"Yeah, and I shouldn't have," Lance retorted. "I may love Kitty to death, but not even I have the right to go snooping around in her private life. What's wrong with you people, not even having the guts to ask her some questions? You could do that, but nooo, you just had to go and watch her like she was a terrorist or something!"  
  
Jean wasn't watching Lance: She was too busy eyeing Kitty for any changes in the girl's attitude. The more Lance spoke, the less upset Kitty seemed to get. In fact, Jean could almost swear she saw a smirk on Kitty's lips.  
  
"Lance, we are not saying Kitty is responsible for this series of events," Xavier tried to explain.  
  
"You don't have to," the youth barked. "Just by dragging her in here and putting her through all this crap makes it completely obvious that you guys think she's some sort of freak!"  
  
"Look, Shakes---" Logan said, trying to put in his two cents.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares, Wolverine," Lance said coldly. Before anyone could say a thing, he led Kitty from the room, slamming the doors behind him.  
  
"Professor, now may not be the best time to mention it, but I think Kitty is up to something," Jean said.  
  
Xavier's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you saying, Jean?"  
  
"I noticed her eyes had this odd glint in them when Lance was defending her. It makes me think of mind control."  
  
No one said anything, the group just staring at Jean.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Even though he was a wreck, Lance had provided Mystique with enough information for a plan.  
  
The metamorph had been wondering about how to recruit both Kitty Pryde and the mysterious woman into the Brotherhood of Mutants, and now she had some ideas.  
  
The woman would join once she was offered power and victims to use that power on. Everyone was corrupted by power, and this enigma was no exception. Mystique had occasionally let her foes' power go to their heads, which had made her life easier. With the Brotherhood's coming rise, the woman would want to be on the winning side.  
  
As for Kitty, she would be turned by her love for Lance and her desire to freely love. Xavier's people kept her trapped by not approving of her relationship, but if she were in the Brotherhood, she could openly love Lance and not be reprimanded or disdained for it. Her young, naïve, and very gullible mind would be easy to take advantage of, and Magneto would reward Mystique.  
  
Staring out the window in her room, the blue-skinned deceiver smiled evilly to herself.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was good!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	7. Freedom

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Freedom  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Neither Kitty nor anyone else noticed it, but time passed rather quickly after the confrontation in the Professor's study. Not a single person wanted to ask Kitty about the whole thing, not even Rogue, who was Kitty's best friend. The Goth left the valley girl to her privacy, asking no questions and seeking no answers. Scott wanted to still figure out the truth, but the Professor himself put his foot down, forbidding anyone from causing Kitty any more grief.  
  
For the Brotherhood, things couldn't be more chaotic. Pietro recovered from his affliction, and was more than cheesed at being helped by his enemies, which included Evan Daniels. The speedster's attitude, however, took a backseat to Lance's misery. The youth was somewhat shaken even after Kitty had thanked him greatly for helping her in the study with the accusations, but he seemed fine when around her.  
  
What was more, Mystique was plotting again. She knew the woman's disappearance had something to do with Kitty and Lance's sudden unhappiness. Such things were almost never coincidences, and Mystique was not one to believe in those sorts of things. The metamorph spent her time scheming, trying to find a way to lure either Kitty or the mysterious woman into the Brotherhood's clutches.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lance shook Kitty's shoulder gently. "You okay?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, I just still haven't gotten over all those horrible things everyone said about me."  
  
"Kitty, just ignore them."  
  
Kitty sniffed. "How? I live with those guys all the time! It's not like I can just vanish. I don't ever want to go back to Northbrook just because things are getting a little rough here. I need to find out what I can do to make them stop thinking I'm the bad guy."  
  
Lance shrugged. "I don't know much about that. You could always go to Xavier and demand some respect."  
  
Kitty laughed. "I doubt the Professor would bite into that."  
  
Lance grinned. "Yeah, but it's not a bad idea."  
  
"What else? There have to be more options."  
  
Lance considered everything. "Well, since you obviously want to get away from the X-Jerks, you could crash at the Brotherhood place."  
  
She looked at him in the face. "What? I can't do that! Everyone'll think I'm some kind of traitor!"  
  
"Well, it was only a suggestion," Lance said. "There aren't a whole lot, Kitty. You either deal with the X-Jerks or leave them. At least, those are the only options I can figure out."  
  
Kitty sighed. "I know. I constantly hope for more, and I don't get it. But I have to do something."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In his study, Xavier was talking with Ororo. Logan had been asked to supervise a training session for the older students, and Hank had likewise been asked a favor: To examine the results of the tests ran on the woman's victims. While these things happened, Xavier and Ororo held discourse.  
  
"You don't honestly think Kitty is responsible for any of this, do you?" Ororo asked.  
  
Xavier sighed heavily. "I cannot say. There are links that make it seem that way---for example, her eating that 'strange' meal, as well as her influence over Lance during our...talk. The others feel very uncomfortable around Kitty now, except for Rogue and Lance."  
  
"But do you have any solid evidence that Kitty is guilty of anything at all?" Ororo asked pointedly.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No, no I do not. I trust Logan very much, but even he can make a mistake. With the events of late going on, things could be misconstrued. Perhaps he made an error for once."  
  
"Perhaps," Ororo agreed. "Or perhaps not. I know of other cultures where cannibalism is no terrible thing, but instead celebrated. Instead of going to waste under the earth, the deceased is devoured. We do the same thing to wildlife and call them 'food.' We have the barbarism to eat other mammals, which shows his bloodthirsty we are sometimes. If Kitty is part of a culture that includes eating the dead, then I see nothing immediately wrong with her. Everyone is different, and no one is perfect."  
  
"I know, but something just isn't right. Jean suspects Kitty might be influencing Lance."  
  
"So?"  
  
"On a telepathic level."  
  
Ororo's eyebrows rose. "But Kitty's mutation does not involve telepathy."  
  
"I know, but Hank and I believe that even mutants are still evolving. Remember, Ororo, that evolution is a never-ending process. Humans evolved from single-celled organisms, and mutants evolved from humans. I won't be surprised in the least if mutants become the humans, and our successors the mutants."  
  
"Charles, you realize this does not necessarily mean Kitty is evolving. Perhaps she has always hid her telepathic abilities."  
  
Xavier shrugged. "That is a possibility, yes, but it doesn't give any clues as to why Kitty would keep from using her telepathy."  
  
"We can only guess."  
  
Xavier nodded. "True, at least until she tells us what is really going on."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kitty was just closing her locker when Lance showed up, a calm and smug expression on his face. Something was not right about it, however, and she decided to act cautious.  
  
"Hey, Lance," she greeted.  
  
"Hey. Kitty, you think we could talk privately for a moment?"  
  
Though alarm bells went off in her head, Kitty nodded. "Sure. What about?"  
  
Glancing around, Lance made certain no one was listening before he spoke. "Kitty, about the options we had?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I honestly think your best bet would be to temporarily leave the Institute."  
  
Kitty's jaw dropped, but Lance went on before she could say anything.  
  
"It's not like you'd be switching sides. You'd only be sleeping at our place. You could still go to the Institute, but not all the time. Like a third home, sort of."  
  
Kitty stared at Lance. She hadn't expected him to be this supportive of that suggestion. It wasn't like their entire relationship depended on it. She looked at the pleading in his eyes, the hope---and saw it. There was way too much of each, and a few other things as well.  
  
A dark look on her face, Kitty growled, "Is that the best you have, Mystique?"  
  
"Lance's" face changed into an expression of calm anger. "Very good, Kitty."  
  
"What do you want?" Kitty demanded coolly.  
  
"Simply for you to stop being so pained," Mystique replied.  
  
"Hardly. You only care about yourself, hence your lack of emotion to your own children."  
  
Mystique ignored that. "Honestly, Shadowcat, your problems are causing Avalanche to have a negative effect on the Brotherhood. I know that if you two resolve whatever issues have gotten in the way, things will clear up. I won't force you to join, of course, and you don't even have to. But do you really want to spend the rest of your days in Bayville under the thumb of a man like Xavier, who would accuse you of such heinous things as cannibalism? Ask any of my team: I have never once accused them of anything."  
  
Kitty considered this. Mystique, evil though she was, had just offered Kitty a way out without ruining everything for pretty much anyone. She didn't have to join the Brotherhood, and needed to get away from someone as cruel as Xavier. After all, he did lead the accusations of cannibalism.  
  
"You actually mean it?" she asked. "I don't have to join?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Fine, but I'm only doing this for Lance. I could care less about you."  
  
Mystique smiled. "You have no idea how many people have the same opinion."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Things are getting interesting!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	8. Moving Out

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO Rogue: What about you writing more? Also, the Ultimate Venom arc is Ultimate Spider-Man 33-38.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Moving Out  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Kitty didn't trust Mystique, whom she regarding as little more than a manipulative psychopath, but she did trust Lance. She knew it was the real Lance that had brought up the option to hole up in the Brotherhood House, and she could deny him little, since he was always there for her, especially during this turbulent time.  
  
The ones who weren't there for her made themselves obvious: The rest of the X-Men, save for Rogue, were acting oddly towards Kitty, as if she had done something terribly wrong. Kitty, however, could care less. She would much rather have them against her than try to be friends with backstabbers.  
  
After school, Kitty went straight to the Institute, intent on leaving what had become a house of lies. Everyone there hated her, as they had demonstrated by spying on her and accusing her of all those disgusting things. If people who dared to call themselves her friends acted so horrible to her, then she'd rather have no friends at all.  
  
Except, of course, for Lance. He was, after all, her boyfriend. He'd support her while she was away from the only place that had accepted her, though its inhabitants showed their true colors by turning on her. Kitty didn't know what she ever saw in them anymore. True, the Brotherhood wasn't a great place to be, but it was better than nothing. If anything messed up there, Kitty and Lance would head back to Northbrook, though the girl was inwardly reluctant.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In her room, Kitty was packing her belongings. She had said she wished to be alone, and the others were acting as if ashamed, saying they would give her the requested privacy. Rogue had ignored the request for a minute when she had gotten some item from her room. Kitty had let the Goth go, mostly because they were best friends.  
  
There was a knock on her door as she put the last piece of clothing away and zipped the small suitcase. Scowling, Kitty answered the door. It was Rogue, who looked rather depressed, her expression sullen.  
  
"Kitty, I was hoping to talk with you before you left."  
  
"I suppose, but Lance is picking me up soon, so you'll have to make it quick," the other girl replied.  
  
Rogue entered, shutting the door behind her. She held one hand behind her back, obviously hiding something.  
  
"Kitty, I know I can't stop you from leaving, and I don't really feel like trying, but I don't want you to completely leave this place behind. I mean, you had some good times here."  
  
"I know, Rogue, and getting to be friends with you was one of them. It's not like I'll forget about our friendship or anything once I step out the door."  
  
Rogue pulled her arm out from behind her back, and Kitty was astonished to see the new Nickelback CD, still wrapped in plastic.  
  
"I was gonna give it to you for your birthday, but since you're leaving, I decided now was a better time."  
  
Kitty took the item, her hands trembling slightly. "This is why you had to get to our room first, isn't it?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want you to find it while you were cleaning out your stuff and make some wrong assumption."  
  
Kitty smiled and quickly hugged Rogue, much to the Goth's surprise.  
  
"Rogue, you are, like, so sweet!" she practically squealed.  
  
"Uh, sure," Rogue replied.  
  
Kitty packed the new CD into the suitcase. She had just put her fingers around the handle when there was another knock. Rogue opened the door, being closer to it, and found Ororo standing in front of her.  
  
"I was wondering if I could perhaps try and persuade Kitty from leaving the Institute, flawed though it is."  
  
Kitty shook her head. "I doubt you could, Storm. I don't want to make you feel like everything you taught us is meaningless now, because it's the exact opposite, but I have to go. The others just don't want me here. I no longer fit in."  
  
"But that isn't true and you know it, Kitty," Ororo replied. "I know what went on in the study that night, and I don't blame you for becoming angry. However, that does not mean you have to leave the Institute. You can work your problems out if you try."  
  
"I'd still rather leave," Kitty said. "Especially if it means getting away from a place where a family of jerks lives."  
  
Ororo was taken aback by this. Kitty was actually using Ororo's family ties to Evan against the wind-rider!  
  
"Now, if you would promptly move aside, I will leave," Kitty said imperiously. When Ororo didn't react, Kitty shouldered past her roughly, moving down the hallway at a clipped pace. Rogue stayed in the room, sighing heavily at the sight of her best friend departing from a rather holy part of the Institute.  
  
When she reached the stairway, Kitty blinked upon finding the X-Men there. The newer recruits weren't present, but the seasoned ones were. Professor Xavier was closest to the bottom step, waiting for her patiently. Managing not to mutter unpleasant things, she trekked down the stairs, reaching ground level quickly enough.  
  
"Kitty, I know you won't be stopped, but we were all hoping you would at least allow us to apologize for our misdeeds," Xavier asked.  
  
"I don't know if I should, Professor," Kitty said stiffly. "One of you might sneak in another accusation, or perhaps something worse."  
  
"Kitty, come on!" Scott begged. "We're sorry, really! We didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"  
  
"Yeah, man!" Evan agreed. "We really want to make up for what we said and did. Can't you just listen?"  
  
"No," Kitty said curtly.  
  
"But why not, Kitty?" Jean asked. "We've been good friends to you, despite what happened in the study. We honestly do want to apologize for our intolerable behavior. Please, just give us one chance. We've been there for you in the past."  
  
"No," Kitty said flatly.  
  
"But why not?" Kurt asked. "I didn't do anything; in fact, I believe you are innocent and that there has been some mistake. Why not forgive them their folly?"  
  
"Because they're jerks," Kitty said simply. "How would you feel?"  
  
"I would treat them a little better, maybe."  
  
"Maybe, but you were raised in a very different manner than I was. All in all, you don't know me much, despite what you claim to know."  
  
Kurt refrained from making a response, knowing it might potentially worsen things. He didn't want Kitty to leave, mostly because he still loved her, despite the threat Lance presented by being Kitty's current boyfriend.  
  
"You could act a little warmer toward us, Kitty," Evan said. "I'm sorry for what I did, all right? Can I please be forgiven?"  
  
"Not a chance, airhead," Kitty said coldly. "You people mistreated me, and you're going to have to live with the consequences."  
  
"But moving in with the Brotherhood might not be a good way to solve the problem, Kitty," Xavier said.  
  
"Chuck's right, Kitty," Logan said. "Those guys are trouble."  
  
Kitty sniffed. "You're acting like I'm actually switching sides. All I'm doing is getting away from this hellhole."  
  
"Kitty!" Jean and Xavier gasped.  
  
"I know we have not been too respectable to you lately, but saying such things won't fix the matter," Xavier said.  
  
"Too bad, because it's the truth," Kitty sneered as she moved to leave.  
  
The others stared at her, shocked, except for Rogue, who felt Kitty was making a correct assessment. Hefting her luggage, Kitty stalked toward the door.  
  
But Evan wasn't going to let her leave so easily. Stepping in her way, he decided to give her a piece of his mind.  
  
"Kitty, you really can't go," Evan said. "This place may suck, and it may be filled with people who couldn't give a crap about you sometimes, but we all mean well."  
  
"Evan, I'm warning you," Kitty growled.  
  
"And I'm ignoring your warning," the skater responded. "You think just because we made a few mistakes in handling this matter that we can't still be friends?"  
  
"Evan, please!" Ororo said. "You'll only worsen things!"  
  
"Ororo is right, Evan," Xavier agreed. "Kitty clearly wants to handle herself."  
  
"Well, I'm not about to let her, just like you wouldn't let me," he responded.  
  
Furious, Kitty tried to shoulder past him the same as she Ororo. Evan, though, grabbed her arm and held her back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.  
  
"Away from here, that's where!" Kitty barked.  
  
"And how do you plan on leaving here, huh? By phasing through my grip?"  
  
"By kicking your ass!" Kitty roared, trying to jerk loose.  
  
"Evan, let go!" Jean ordered.  
  
"Let's hope things don't get worse," Kurt said to Scott, who nodded.  
  
"Evan, let go of Kitty this instant!" Ororo snapped at her nephew.  
  
"Auntie O, you should be trying to help!" Evan said. "You guys are always trying that stunt on everyone and now you give up? What's the deal, man?"  
  
"You do not understand, Evan," Xavier said. "You're only exacerbating matters."  
  
"Porcupine, we may not stop Kitty if she wants you off," Logan warned. "Better let go."  
  
"Not until we settle things!" Evan said stubbornly.  
  
"Like, let go, Evan, before I pop you one!" Kitty barked.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared!" Evan shot back.  
  
"LET---GO!" Kitty roared, jerking back as hard as she could. Evan's grip didn't hold, and her arm slipped free and Kitty fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
But not before Evan tried to catch her.  
  
His hand grabbed only fabric, and her shirt stretched to its limit before ripping. Kitty continued to fall as her shirt was torn open, exposing more than just some skin and her bra. The X-Men stood there, agape, as she hit the Institute's floor and rolled onto her side.  
  
Everyone present had an unobstructed view of the large black batwing that extended itself from her back, stretching itself out and giving a flap.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: What the hell is going on with Kitty?!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	9. Nightmare

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO Steven P. P: Read this chapter for the explanation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Nightmare  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
No one was sure how much time passed since Kitty's.../wing/...made itself known. Everyone present seemed to have gone into some sort of trance, his or her mind completely blank of thought. It was almost as if Time itself had frozen for God knows how long. Eventually, though, the X-Men did start moving, but only in reaction to Kitty...or this thing that was posing as her.  
  
Giving another flap, this time slightly more powerful, as if freedom had just been given, the wing roused the mutants from their stupor. The appendage was half-again the length of Evan's skateboard, completely jet- black and designed exactly like a bat's wing. From the view the heroes got due to the torn shirt, the wing was attached almost in the dead center of Kitty's back.  
  
Growling, Kitty got onto her hands and knees for a moment, her gaze fixed on Evan, before she slowly stood up. Evan backed away, his earlier attitude utterly gone and replaced by all-numbing fear and shock. He thought he was just dealing with another mutant, but this was something completely from left field.  
  
For a second, Kitty simply stood there, seething with pure rage, her eyes blazing like miniature suns. The X-Men did nothing, standing there and hoping she didn't do anything rash. Kitty took a step forward---  
  
And stopped. She blinked in what could have been surprise, glanced at the others, and then took several steps back. Before her fellow mutants could figure out what was going on, Kitty gave what was unmistakably a frightened cry and turned and ran.  
  
She ran four full strides down the hall before something even more unexpected happened: She transformed. In the blink of an eye, Kitty's human form melted away, replaced by a sleek black cat. The "feline" wasted no time in vanishing around a far corner into another room.  
  
After a long silence, Xavier said, "Ororo, Logan, see if Kitty is still in the building. Kurt, get Hank. He must be made aware of this."  
  
As the two instructors moved forward down the hall, Kurt teleported down to Hank's lab and reappeared a moment later. Hank had a puzzled expression on his face as he glanced around and then turned to Xavier.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently, Hank, Kitty is behind all these mysterious sexual assaults," Xavier answered. "I myself don't understand it, but seeing as how Kitty is not the mutant we think she is, this is the only answer we have."  
  
After a short silence, Hank said, "I see. Well, then, should we start looking for her?"  
  
"She's gone, Chuck," Logan reported as he and Ororo came back. "She went out an open window."  
  
Scratching the back of his head nervously, Scott said, "Yeah, uh, that would be my fault. I thought it was a little stuffy in that room."  
  
"Regardless of Kitty running away, we need to figure out what is going on," Xavier said. "I know this may be a wasted request, but does anyone present have any idea what exactly Kitty may be, since she is quite unlike any mutation I have ever known of?"  
  
The other X-Men looked at each other, but did nothing. Then, Rogue came down the stairs, looking as though she were trying her best not to seem depressed.  
  
"Is Kitty gone already?" she asked.  
  
Xavier and the instructors glanced at each other before Xavier said, "She's run away, Rogue."  
  
This wasn't what Rogue had expected. She blinked in surprise and said, "Run away?"  
  
"Kitty, amazingly, morphed into a black cat and took off, Rogue," Ororo explained.  
  
Rogue stared. "But that's impossible! Kitty's mutation doesn't do that!"  
  
"But it /did/ happen, Rogue," Jean said. "We all saw it."  
  
Rogue swallowed and said, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Evan wouldn't let Kitty leave so easily, and her shirt got ripped open, and she had this big black batwing just like a monster or something," Kurt said breathlessly.  
  
Rogue slowly sank to her knees on the stairs, her mind barely accepting the news. Her best friend, a monster? It couldn't be!  
  
Hank, meanwhile, scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I think I've figured this all out."  
  
The others looked at him, surprised.  
  
"What do you mean, Hank?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I once read a book about all different kinds of monsters, and what Kitty seems to be fits right in with one of the types."  
  
"But which one?" Scott asked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lance was halfway to the Institute. Tonight was very dark, with very little light coming from the moon and stars. He was grateful for his working high beams, which illuminated everything much better than the absent "night light."  
  
WHAM!  
  
Something had landed on the hood of his jeep, something very much like two legs. Lance slammed on the brakes, tires shrieking terribly as he tried to maintain control of the vehicle. Whatever had landed on his hood flipped itself over the windshield and was seated beside Lance before he knew it. Glancing over, he felt his heart stop.  
  
"Kitty?!" he gaped.  
  
"Shut up and drive, Lance!" she snarled, her eyes now blazing red in the darkness.  
  
Lance acted sagely and did as told, his heart going a mile a minute.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hank cleared his throat before answering Scott's question. "Well, if Kitty is what I think she is, then we are dealing with a succubus, a female sexual demon."  
  
The other mutants simply stared at Hank, no one saying or doing anything. For what might have been several full moments, there was silence. Then, clearing his own throat, Xavier spoke.  
  
"Perhaps we had better sit down and receive a lengthier explanation, Hank."  
  
"Oh, of course," Hank agreed, moving toward the stairs. "Your study should be perfect for that."  
  
"No," the Professor said quickly, "I think the common room down here would be better."  
  
They all went into the common room, the younger mutants all on and around the couch with the older ones opposite them. Hank began speaking once everyone was settled.  
  
"Now, I know that it will be hard to accept, but I tend to keep an open mind, so you'll have to excuse me. Anyway, all the strange attacks and odd events that have been occurring for some time are, if I am not mistaken, Kitty's fault. From your description of her, I am very sure she is not just a mutant, but also a succubus.  
  
"If you think about what a succubus is, then the events explain themselves. As I told you, they are a type of sexual demon, which clarifies the attacks on the males here and at the Brotherhood's home. As for the wings, succubi are commonly described as having such things, which helps them move around sometimes."  
  
"But what about Kitty turning into a cat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes, well, there are a few things here and there that mention more than one type of sexual demon being able to change its form," Hank answered.  
  
"This is just great," Scott groaned. "Not only is Kitty leaving us, but she's also behind this whole mess and she might not even be human."  
  
"Scott, really," Xavier said reproachfully. "Regardless of her actions, Kitty is still a member of the team."  
  
"Maybe, but she's still a demon, man!" Evan said. "You heard Hank!"  
  
"Haven't you caused enough trouble, Porcupine?" Logan asked.  
  
Taking a hint, the city boy shut his mouth.  
  
After giving a great sigh, Xavier said, "Kitty won't be coming back anytime soon, so I suggest we all get some sleep. This matter will be resolved in the morning."  
  
Reluctantly, the mutants headed to their rooms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: A little short, but it was meant to be an explanation chapter, sorry.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	10. True Love

The Truth About Kitty  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: True Love  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Lance didn't know if the thing sitting next to him was Kitty or not, but he did know that he was horrified. He never liked being scared or afraid of anything, but whatever was in the passenger seat of his jeep was too frightening to be laughed at. He drove as "she" had told him to, heading Lookout Point, which he figured to be among the last places for anyone to check.  
  
Kitty, for her part, kept staring straight ahead, eager to get away from anyone. Her expression was grave, though inside her ire was subsiding. Gradually, her eyes went back to normal, something she was certain would ease Lance a little. Kitty knew that she had spooked the rock-tumbler to perhaps no end when she had jumped into his jeep.  
  
Of course, the entire thing was understandable, once you knew the truth. Kitty intended to tell Lance, but not until they got somewhere private. Hopefully, he wouldn't try and run away.  
  
The ride seemed all the longer due to the circumstances. Normally, Kitty wanted it to last, but now she just wanted to get to Lookout Point and tell him the truth. If she could get Lance to stay on her side, then she might be able to keep herself from getting killed. The X-Men would surely want her head on a stick after the hell she put them through.  
  
Once they had finally reached Lookout Point, Lance parked the jeep and waited for Kitty to make the first move. He didn't dare aggravate her.  
  
"You can, like, breathe again, you know," Kitty said dryly.  
  
"Oh," Lance said. "Uh, Kitty, not to piss you off, but what's going on?"  
  
Kitty sighed resignedly, getting out of the passenger seat and walking over to the wooden fence in front of the jeep. Lance did the same, watching her intently.  
  
"I guess I should tell you the whole story, since I did sort of victimize you," she said. "It all goes back to my mom's side of the family, because she's a succubus. After one of those nights, she became attached to my dad. Everywhere he went, she followed, except for church, of course. He got used to her being around, and eventually he started to like her."  
  
Lance felt his stomach knot. He didn't like the mental images he was seeing.  
  
"After they'd been going out for some time, my parents got hitched and, well, I came along, you could say. I didn't exactly feel right around other people, which made me easy bait for bullies. I never liked using my powers back then, because I had no idea how to control them. So, instead of saving my butt, I got it kicked over and over."  
  
"That's bad," Lance said.  
  
Kitty gave a dry laugh. "Tell me about it. Anyway, I kept getting victimized by everyone, especially the people who thought I was some kind of freak. The sad fact is that I /let/ it happen, just so no one would find out the truth."  
  
"That had to be really hard for you to do."  
  
Kitty nodded. "It was. My parents kept thinking I was acting too scared for my own good, and I thought I was playing it safe, you know? Anyway, things just went along until I my mutant powers activated. I met you, joined the X-Men, and the rest is history."  
  
After a pause, Lance asked, "What about all those weird sex attacks?"  
  
"I was just keeping myself in check. You have /no/ idea how horny you get if you don't let some steam out once in a while. I used to just masturbate, but that gets kinda ordinary. The 'attacks' let me cut loose a whole lot better."  
  
"So you weren't really going for any of them?" Lance asked.  
  
"What? No, of course not! Don't, like, be stupid, Lance! You're the only guy I've ever really had a heart for!"  
  
Lance couldn't help giving a large, relieved smile. He had been hoping Kitty wasn't feeling emotions for anyone else, since she was the only girl he had ever gotten.  
  
"What do we tell Xavier, though?" he asked. "The old guy has to want some answers, along with the other X-Geeks."  
  
Kitty shrugged, and then shifted uncomfortably. "Stupid ripped shirt," she growled before removing what was left of it and tossing the ruined clothing aside. Now free, her other wing stretched itself out, giving a couple of flaps. "That feels, like, so much better."  
  
"Uh, glad to hear it," Lance said, staring at the appendages.  
  
"I guess I have to tell the others what I told you," Kitty said, finally answering the question. "I mean, they have a right to know, especially after all the stuff I did. I even tricked them into thinking I was a witch."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Lance!" Kitty said, giggling. "No!"  
  
"Just checking," he said, grinning.  
  
Kitty cocked an eyebrow. Lance held up his hands.  
  
"It was a joke, honest!"  
  
Kitty shook her head, grinning herself.  
  
Lance eyed her, liking the way the feeble moonlight captured her new, slightly darker beauty. Her face was only partially lit, one pupil gleaming. The light also caught part of her wing, making one wonder if it were part of the plant life or some unknown creature.  
  
"Lance, are you, like, still there?" Kitty asked, looking over at him.  
  
"What?" he said, and realized he had been very quiet while watching her. "Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Just checking," she said with a sly look.  
  
Lance chuckled. He wouldn't have guessed that, with all the events of late, that Kitty had kept her charming wit.  
  
"You think the others will find us up here?" he asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Who cares? As long as they don't try and break us up, I'm fine."  
  
"Heck of an attitude."  
  
"After what that idiot Evan did to me, I wouldn't mind seeing them suffer a little."  
  
Lance raised his eyebrows. "Evan blew your cover?"  
  
"As if anyone else is stupid enough to do that."  
  
Lance shook his head, wondering just what Kitty could do to someone she wanted dead. Screw them to death was a rather sickening fate, in Lance's opinion.  
  
"What'll you do to him?"  
  
Kitty paused before responding. "Probably wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze."  
  
Lance laughed at that. The image of Kitty choking Evan to death was too funny not to find amusement in. He fleetingly wondered if Kitty would find the image humorous.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
Quickly, the rock-tumbler got rid of his grin and put on a straight face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you even mind that you're going out with a succubus?" Kitty asked seriously.  
  
Lance had always pondered questions similar to this, wondering how he would react if he suddenly learned his girlfriend wasn't exactly human. This, though, he found easier to deal with than he imagined.  
  
"Nah, not really," he answered honestly. "I mean, if you can handle a psycho like me, why can't I handle someone like you?"  
  
"But you're not a psycho!"  
  
"I used to be," Lance reminded her. "Leader of a small gang, bully, all- around thug, member of a ruthless mutant group---the list just goes on."  
  
Kitty smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe, but that was /before/ we started seeing each other. In all the time we've been together, you've, like, gotten really nice."  
  
He smiled back. "Thanks, Kitty, that really means a lot."  
  
She giggled. "I know."  
  
Though neither wanted it, the good mood ended fast. Lance averted his gaze, staring at the ground instead of at the girl he loved. Kitty watched him, wondering what he was thinking. She didn't want to tap into his mind, and hadn't even liked it back when she had done it in the Professor's study. That was a desperate moment, when she had to throw suspicion off of her.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Should we head back to the Institute and tell everyone the truth or whatever?"  
  
She didn't realize it at first, but Kitty was smiling. All the worries she had fluttering about inside seemed to evaporate into nothing.  
  
Kitty nodded, totally unconcerned about her talk with the X-Men.  
  
The End.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: The ending may seem bad, but it's really quite perfect if you think about it.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
